Talk:Bune
Strategy Tips Bune is a Wyvern that spawns every 21 to 24 hours on the far west end of Gustav Tunnel (first map). He must be tanked by either a Ninja or Thief as his Fang Rush special attack stands a very high chance (if not a guaranteed bet) of killing any other job with one hit. Ninjas and Thieves are no less susceptible to being one shotted if this moves lands but the difference with these jobs is that they have much higher evasion so they stand a chance of having a shadow up from Utsusemi thus being spared an almost certain death. An ideal strategy would be to have two tanks, Ninja or Thief at or near 75. In the event one dies from Bune's fang rush, the other tank takes over while a mage quickly revives the fallen tank in order to get them back into the fray. A Bard with Mambo will make the fight easier but good mage support in the form of curing is a must. More ideally you will have a mage of each job class, a high level Red Mage for enfeebling, casting Paralyze in particular, a White Mage for removing paralysis on the tanks as well curing and a Black Mage for stunning Bune when Utsusemi shadows of tanks are down and clearly a tank is taking damage. Bune's Fang Rush removes 3 shadows at a time. Bune like other wyverns has an annoying Dispelling Wind area of affect move which eliminates various useful buffers , e.g., Protect and Shell, from players in close proximity of the move. Mages and Bards should be on the lookout for this move and quickly rebuff the tanks as necessary. The much coveted Enhancing Sword that Bune potentially drops is not so common with a reported drop rate of about only 14%. Testimonials * Killable by: 12 characters level 70. * Killable by: 75 PLD, 75RDM, 70 BLM, 75 SMN, 75 WAR, and 75 SAM party setup with PLD main tanking, SAM offhand tank/DD, RDM main heal/buff, BLM nuke/stun, SMN DD, WAR DD. * Killable by: Two 75 Monk and 75 Red Mage * Killable by: 75 Samurai and 75 Red Mage. * Killable by: 75 Ninja and 75 White Mage or 75 Red Mage. * Killable by: 75 RDM/NIN, using Bind to DoT kite it. /!\ It has Drawn In cannot be kite /!\ *Actually it is very possible to kite kill it, it doesnt "spam" Draw in as much as youd think, just dont get to far out of range and whenever it "does" draw u in, just simply walk out of its range and prepare for next Bind.* * Killable by: 75 RDM/NIN. straight tanking it with the use of Paralyze and Slow * Killable by: 75NIN/WAR and BRD/WHM. * Killable by: 75NIN/DNC with the use of Jubaku, Kurayami and Hojo along with evasion setup. * Killable by: 75NIN/WAR and RDM/WHM. * Killable by: 75THF/NIN and RDM/WHM. * Killable by: 75NIN/DNC and RDM/NIN. * Killable by: 75THF/NIN with tactics pearl. * Killable by: ONE level 76+ BST with skill (and with any SJ) provided they have good gear and access to Dipper Yuly. Usually costs 1-2 jug pets depending on merits and luck. Level 60+ Fellow with Fierce Attacker or Soothing Healer recommended. The fight will take roughly 5 minutes at level 85 BST. **Helpful hint to conserve jugs: Start the fight with enough pet TP to perform Spiral Spin. You will need to use this Accuracy Down effect at least twice (try to reuse at least once every 3 minutes) throughout the entire fight. Once at the beginning, and once toward the half-way point. You will then want to use Noisome Powder in a similar manner, following each Spiral Spin. Every other WS should be Sudden Lunge, preferrably during one of Bune's TP moves. * Killable by: TWO level 70-75 BST with Familiared Antares pets. Have Courier Carrie on standby at all times. Level 60+ Fellow with Fierce Attacker or Soothing Healer recommended. * ' Soloable by: ' Skilled NIN/DNC with merited EVA and Ninjutsu skill. Full EVA gear, macro in "Ninjutsu skill" gear for debuff and Hastegear for Utsusemi casting. Yonin helps alot. Takes around 45 mins to an hour * ' Soloable by: ' a highly skilled Dancer takes around 1 hr, though. (Watch my video on youtube for the tricks) -- Yunii http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmBSpcCb6LU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUI95DfhYP8 (Ragnarok) * ' Solo'ed by: ' 75 NIN/DNC with attacker npc. Took 30 min. Same strategy as Charybdis (Eva set, swap haste gears for shadows, ninjutsu gears for para/blind/slow). Fang rush took 3 shadows, so keep 2+ shadows. Deadly Dive 430 dmg. Dread Shriek = paralyze. Radiant Breath = silence + slow + 310 dmg. 280 xp + 1 wind crystal. --AstralDream -June 2, 2010 * Soloable by: 80NIN/DNC with Soothing Healer NPC. Easy fight, took around 20 minutes, didn't really need the NPC, but she was out already. Kept up blind/slow/poison/para/and attack down. Evasion set for tanking, haste set for Utsusemi recast, and Ninjutsu set for enfeebles. I had a few echo drops for Radiant Breath, but didn't end up needing them as I was able to Healing Waltz off both Silence and Slow each time. *'Soloable by:' NIN85/DNC37. Slow, blind, para, attack down, inhibits TP, and Subtle Blow + ninjutsus used. Took about 8 to 9 minutes. Uncapped Evasion, 286 at the time, but with a pretty good evasion build, including Evasion Sekka +1 x2. * Killable by: 86BST with Dipper Yuly and 2x Guichard's Axe +1. Wasn't really much of a fight. Shrade774 07:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Duo-able by a NIN78 and SCH75 Remarkably easy solo for 85RDM/NIN using 5/5 Para2 and 5/5 Slow2. Forgot a bunch of MND gear though and still had no trouble just standing there, nuking, Bio2, Poison2 and casting shadows. I did not fulltime composure but I'd say you could if you have a good deal of PDT- gear because it only takes 2-3 hit to break stoneskin. Really though, wuite a joke.--Froggis 20:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) 99nin/dnc solo. Not even a fight, casted shadows before engaging, recasted one time during the entire fight. Full timed max DPS gear (Haste+DW) had capped eva @99 with full merits no extra eva gear.